Game Grumps
Game Grumps is a gaming collaboration channel founded by YouTubers Jon Jafari and Arin Hanson. The channel primarily produces Let's Play videos or gaming videos. The channel has grown since its creation and now harbors multiple segments, including Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, Steam Train, Steam Rolled, and Grumpcade. This channel is Rebecca's favorite channel. The videos that she watches the most and favors is from this channel, because Arin and Danny Sexbang can make her laugh at any time, even when she is exhausted. Role in Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 The Game Grumps played a couple episodes of Pokémon Snap and those episodes reminded Rebecca of her childhood days, where she played Pokémon games. Members The Game Grumps team currently consists of a lot of members. Arin Hanson Suzy's husband, known as popular animator Egoraptor, he is one of the original creators of Game Grumps along with Jon. Arin has the title of Grump on the show. Dan Avidan Jon's replacement and the current Not-So-Grump, and a member of the band NinjaSexParty, Danny hosts alongside Arin, and with Ross on Steam Train, another show on the channel. He also has a strong love for Skittles. Ross O'Donovan Known for his animator name RubberRoss, he joined around the time Danny did to host Steam Train, and also on Steam Rolled. He is originally from Australia but has lived most of his life in America. He is the group butt monkey and is constantly picked on by other members, in jest. "Goddammit Ross" is usually uttered by the others whenever Ross says or does something stupid during a playthrough. She was married to Holly (Commander Holly) from 2012 to 2018. Suzy Berhow Arin's wife, She runs her own YouTube channel called Mortem3r, which focuses around her personal vlogs and makeup tutorials. During the Jon Era of Game Grumps, Jon referred to her as Suzy the Goose. She made her first physical appearance during the 75th episode of their Sonic 06 playthrough and was first heard during their 4th episode of Chulip. Later, she made her Game Grumps debut in the Rayman Legends: Kung Foot Steam Rolled and has appeared several times since. She also co-hosted Table Flip with Barry. Brian Wecht One of the editors and writers of the Grumps, he has recently become a larger member. He is also known as "Ninja Brian" and is partner to Danny in NinjaSexParty. He was introduced to be a host of the show in the Grumpcade episode "Burger Time" on November 5, 2015. Vernon Shaw Vernon used to work at Maker Studios, working on various projects. It was here that he met the Game Grumps. Vernon was first revealed to be a member of Game Grumps on in a tweet late in January 2016. Vernon soon appeared on the Undertale live stream, "Final Showdown", hosting alongside Ross, Barry, and Brian, and later on KittyKatGaming with Suzy in a Slime Rancher playthrough. Jory Barnes Jory is a member of the Game Grumps office and a developer on the Dream Daddy team. He has appeared on multiple streams and podcasts but his first time physically being shown was on the 10 Minute Power Hour episode "WHO DONE IT?!" where he was the one who took the dinosaurs they were looking for, and also in the episode "Dare Jenga." Allie Burton Allie is the social media manager of the grumps. She appears on some streams along with Hanna. Ben Anderson Ben is the current editor for Game Grumps. He replaced Matt Watson and Ryan in May 2019 when they left to focus on Supermega. Brent Lilley Brent is the manager of both the Grumps and NinjaSexParty. He has a large phillange. His duties are basically keeping the Grumps on track and organized, as without management, the Grumps are known to get distracted. Hanna Leiber Hanna manages the streams and checks the chat. Ike Mancini Ike is an intern for the Grumps from Texas. He was introduced in the part 6 stream for The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Jack Walsh Jack is an Irish film-maker working for the Game Grumps as an intern. Not to be confused with Jacksepticeye, as Ross was before meeting him for the first time. Former Members Jon Jafari Known as video game reviewer JonTron, he is one of the original creators of Game Grumps as the original Not-So-Grump along with Arin. He hosted the channel with him for around a year; the last Game Grumps episode to star Jon was Super Star Wars: Attack of the Back – Part 5 – Game Grumps, before he was replaced by Danny on June 25, 2013. He stated that while he did have a good time working with Arin, his schedule left him far too busy to keep up with JonTron and GameGrumps content at the same time, so he left GameGrumps entirely to put all of his focus onto the JonTron channel. Barry Kramer Barry Kramer was the editor of the Game Grumps videos starting in September 2012 to allow Jon and Arin to focus more on the gameplay aspect of the show. Barry's role was a silent one until the Battletoads episode when Jon and Arin acknowledged him. Since then, Barry has been regularly asked by Jon, Arin, and Danny to crop in pictures during their recordings or respond to something they're saying. Barry usually "spoke" through yellow text whenever he was acknowledged during the show. He made his Game Grumps debut in the very first Steam Rolled episode, Quake III Arena. Barry was no longer the editor of Game Grumps from November 2014, but became a regular cast member of the show. He also co-hosted Table Flip with Suzy. In December 2017, Barry had left the channel to pursue his own work. Kevin Abernathy Kevin was one of two (now three) editors of Game Grumps and Steam Train. He was announced on November 21, 2014 in the episode "Domino Rally." Matt Watson Matt is a YouTube game commentator, online sketch producer, American Let's Player, and editor. He is the co-host of YouTube gaming channel, SuperMega, and the sketch comedy channel, Kids w/ Problems, alongside Ryan Magee. Ryan Magee Ryan is a YouTube game commentator, online sketch producer, and co-founder as well as former member of the sketch comedy duo Cyndago. Ryan is also co-host of the gaming channel, SuperMega, alongside Matt Watson, who operated KidsWithProblems, a sketch comedy channel on YouTube. He and Matt were the editors for the Grumps and KittyKatGaming channels. Graham Nicastro Graham (also known as TeddyGramEsq) was the lawyer, business developer and tabletop strategist for the Grumps. Graham did the legal work while Brent does the actual managing. He worked for them from November 2013 to October 2014. Holly Conrad Holly is an artist and cosplayer. She was married to Ross from 2012 to 2018. She had an affair with a married man. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 26, 2014 *2 million subscribers: March 2, 2014 *3 million subscribers: April 30, 2014 *4 million subscribers: May 17, 2014 *5 million subscribers: February 18, 2019 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring characters